


Noëls démoniaques

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Les démons adorent faire la fête et plus que la fête. Heureusement, leurs anges veillent sur eux. UA Anges et démons. Multi-couples. Calendrier de l'Avent de la FA. Un drabble par jour jusqu'à Noël.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> UA Anges et démons : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un Univers Alternatif où chaque personnage possède une entité démoniaque et une entité angélique. De temps en temps, ils se divisent en ces deux entités. Par contre, les jumeaux sont soit démon soit ange, comme ce petit démon de Lovino et ce petit ange de Feliciano. C'est un résumé, puisqu'il y a toutes sortes de démons et d'anges.

**Un démon maladroit**

**Thème : Festivité**

**Antonio/Lovino**

« Surtout, tu ne touches à rien ! », minauda Antonio.

Lovino, transformé en adorable démon, grogna de mécontentement.

Antonio tenait particulièrement à fêter Noël en mettant les petits plats dans les grands. Il avait donc décoré la maison en conséquence. Des guirlandes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres tapissaient les murs. Les pièces brillaient de mille feux fragiles. La vaisselle en cristal se disputait la première place des objets à casser avec les boules de Noël.

Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Antonio aurait dû comprendre que son investissement annuel se retrouverait à la poubelle, cris à l'appui.

Tout de même, Lovino avait droit à son espace personnel décoré avec des objets en bois en équilibre précaire.

Il n'osait même pas déployer ses ailes à cause de cet idiota.

De plus, ses envies démoniaques se retrouvaient fortement titillées à cause de ce bastardo qui cuisinait à moitié à poil dans ce décor féérique et inaccessible.

Seulement, Antonio était tellement dans sa période « petit ange ingénu au cul nu » qu'il lui faudrait déployer tous ses atouts séduction.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antonio se désolait d'avoir perdu le quart de ses décorations.


	2. Devil/Angel/Bacchus/Faé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angleterre :   
> Partie démoniaque : Devil  
> Partie angélique : Angel
> 
> France :  
> Partie démoniaque : Bacchus  
> Partie angélique : Faé

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?, s’enthousiasma Devil. D’habitude, c’est moi qui vous bande les yeux. Je suis agréablement surpris par votre initiative !  
\- Calme tes ardeurs, râla Bacchus en le maintenant par les épaules.  
\- Venant de toi, ça n’a aucune valeur, le taquina Devil.  
\- C’est une mauvaise idée », râla Angel.  
Devil sentit la douce fragrance de Faé se rapprocher de lui ainsi qu’une odeur délicieusement sucrée. Il adorait jouer avec la nourriture ! Faé le comprenait tellement bien. Un miracle, cet ange ! En plus, elle utilisait des aphrodisiaques bien appréciables.  
« Mange et devine ce qu’il y a dedans », lui proposa Faé.  
Devil ouvrit la bouche en une invite délicieuse. Il entendit Bacchus grogner et Angel soupirer devant son attitude. Tout ce qui comptait était le toucher délicat des doigts de Faé. Il prit la bouchée puis lécha les phalanges de l’ange français.  
Quel bonheur en cuisine !  
« J’ai déjà chaud, susurra l’incube.  
\- Ils ne font pas de suite effet, idiot, grommela Bacchus.  
\- J’étais sûr qu’il y avait des aphrodisiaques ! Hum ! Du rhum dans le gâteau ! »  
Bacchus et Angel protestèrent vivement contre cette initiative angélique. Le rhum le ramenait souvent à la sensualité de sa période pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : gâteau


	3. RusAme

Ivan se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer les éléments se déchaîner dans tous les sens.  
Il avait mis un démon, et pas n’importe lequel, en colère pour la période des fêtes de fin d’année.  
Alfred souhaitait fêter Noël avec tout son entourage dans sa splendide demeure à Washington, alors qu’Ivan préférait l’intimité de leur bulle amoureuse. De plus, Ivan n’avait pas envie de surveiller les fesses d’Alfred tout au long de la soirée. Qui sait ? Un ange mécontent pourrait s’en prendre à la vulnérabilité démoniaque d’Alfred.  
Un éclair majestueux zébra le ciel.  
Et la sonnette de la porte fut maltraitée par son amant.  
Puéril, mais tellement adorable.  
« Je m’attendais à ta visite », le taquina Ivan en ouvrant la porte.  
L’apparence d’Alfred ne prêtait pas à sourire. Tel un héros de comics, Alfred se tenait droit, prêt à entrer en action, ses ailes de tonnerre déployées dans son dos.  
Ivan le prit dans ses bras, le câlina et le ramena à l’intérieur. Il n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec sa pile électrique personnelle. Pour le moment, il fallait se servir de toute cette énergie pour s’offrir une belle partie de jambes en l’air.  
Alfred craquerait comme d’habitude. Et il discuterait de tout ceci calmement sur l’oreiller.


	4. PruCan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Démon Prussien : Sibrand (du nom du premier maître des chevaliers teutoniques)  
> Ange Prussien : Geist (ça veut dire fantôme en allemand et il n’apparaît pas dans cet OS)

Sibrand posa délicatement son épée de glace contre la porte de la chambre. Il se rapprocha ensuite de la forme angélique tranquillement endormie sous une tonne de couverture.  
Son amant sentait le délicieux parfum sucré de son gel douche à la senteur de sirop d’érable.  
Il remonta la couverture pour dégager le bel endormi.  
Le courant d’air froid le réveilla immédiatement. Sur ses gardes, Matthew déploya ses grandes ailes blanches pour se protéger.  
Quelques flocons magiques flottèrent dans la chambre.  
Matthew reconnut ses yeux rougeoyants dans la pénombre et s’apaisa immédiatement. Il ouvrit les ailes et les bras pour lui permettre de se lover contre lui.  
La froideur de sa peau rencontra la chaleur de celle du Canadien. Ils frissonnèrent ensemble de ce contact peu commun. Leurs yeux de violine et de rubis se chargèrent de désir dans un échange plein de sous-entendus coquins.  
Ils partagèrent un baiser et quelques caresses, avant de se déshabiller complètement et de rouler sous les couvertures.  
Suite à de nombreux attouchements, Sibrand se déhancha enfin entre ses cuisses brûlantes.  
Entre le froid mordant et les flocons régnants dans la chambre, leur étreinte n’en devint que plus ardente.  
De la neige couvrait le plancher quand ils atteignirent l’extase.


	5. FrUK Family

« Je veux de la neige pour Noël ! Mattie, fais tomber la neige !  
\- On ne secoue pas son frère, Alfred », le gronda immédiatement Francis.  
Habitué aux caprices de son jumeau, Matthew se mit à rire. Le petit ange agita les bras, ce qui fit apparaître des cristaux de neige sur le sol du salon.  
Le jeune ange n’avait pas encore la capacité de recouvrir les champs alentours de neige, mais s’efforçait de faire plaisir à son démon de frère.  
« Encore ! Encore !, réclama Alfred.  
\- Tu vas l’épuiser à force, râla Arthur. On arrête de jouer avec ses pouvoirs. Matthew… stop avec la neige.  
\- Et c’est l’heure d’aller au lit. Le Père Noël ne passera pas sinon. »  
Alfred se rua dans les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, tandis que Matthew prenait plus son temps.  
Une fois seuls, les adultes échangèrent un sourire.  
« Je ne sais plus ce que tu as inventé pour les mettre au lit aussi vite, mais j’apprécie l’initiative, stupid frog.  
\- On a toute la fin de soirée, rien que pour nous, minauda Francis.  
\- Si ce n’est pas extraordinaire ! »  
Francis l’embarqua dans un baiser qui dégénéra bien vite sur le canapé du salon.


	6. FruK

Devil déboula dans la cave à vins sans aucune grâce.  
« Bacchus, tu te bouges le cul… Sinon il va prendre cher !  
\- Comme si ce genre de menaces me faisait peur, ricana le démon.  
\- Tu te grouilles pour choisir l’apéritif, les petits fours sont en train de refroidir.  
\- Faé attendra que je choisisse le bon muscat de Noël.  
\- Et par choisir, tu entends de te siffler toutes les bouteilles ?  
\- Je vérifie la marchandise. »  
Devil ne savait pas comment détourner Bacchus de ses précieuses bouteilles. Enfin, si, il y avait un moyen. Seulement, les petits fours seront toujours aussi froids ou digérés par leurs anges.  
« Bacchus, ne m’oblige pas à employer les grands moyens pour te ramener dans le salon.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu arrives à me bouger de là, même en utilisant tous tes charmes. »  
Enfin décidé, Bacchus prit plusieurs bouteilles du même producteur et se dirigea vers Devil.  
« Gardes-en sous le pied, l’incube. Il faut un vin pour chaque plat et un digestif, le taquina Bacchus. Je propose qu’on s’éclipse en bas entre l’entrée et le plat de résistance, avant le dessert et avant le digestif. »


	7. PruCan

Matthew s’était préparé un bon petit chocolat chaud saupoudré de vanille et de marshmallows.  
Gilbert s’était dédoublé la veille. Et depuis, il se retrouvait avec un fantôme timide et un chevalier braillard dans les pattes.  
L’odeur délicieuse de son encas réussit à rameuter Geist dans son salon.  
Un courant d’air glacial se posa près de son épaule. L’ange hésitait toujours à se lover contre la chaleur irradiante de sa peau de peur de le geler. Ses iris rougeoyants fixaient avec attention son gobelet.  
Matthew lui en proposa une gorgée.  
Il appréciait particulièrement le calme de l’ange, après tout le remue-ménage effectué par son démon.  
Sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, Matthew se mit à caresser l’enveloppe instable du fantôme. Sous les attouchements, il devenait de plus en plus solide. Et parfois, Gilbert réapparaissait en entier suite au sexe.  
Matthew posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Geist. Les joues de l’ange rosirent en comprenant ses intentions. Ses bras l’entourèrent avec fébrilité, alors que leurs baisers s’intensifiaient. Matthew le fit basculer sur le canapé et entreprit de lui caresser les cuisses et le torse. Il le débarrassa lentement de ses vêtements blancs et le prépara délicatement à passer aux choses sérieuses.


	8. GerITa

En cette saison de Noël, Feliciano devenait plus actif que jamais.  
La sirène angélique multipliait les apparitions publiques, les œuvres de charité et les offices religieux.  
Ludwig aurait préféré que toute cette énergie soit dépensée équitablement et durablement entre toutes ses tâches de nation.  
Une fois le nouvel an passé, Feliciano reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes et enchaînait les retards.  
Mais ce qui chagrinait le plus Ludwig était que Feliciano avait moins de temps à lui accorder. Ils se voyaient à la va-vite entre deux rendez-vous, alors que cette période de l’année devrait être un minimum consacré à leur couple.  
Après une étreinte torride, Feliciano ne resta pas allongé contre lui et se rhabilla avec sa maladresse habituelle.  
« Feli, tu restes ici.  
\- Mais j’ai…  
\- Tu ne peux pas annuler quelques-unes de tes interventions ? Tu me manques. »  
Sentant l’urgence de sa requête, Feliciano téléphona pour faire part de son désistement de dernière minute.  
« C’est rare que tu fasses une demande pareille, le taquina Feliciano.  
\- On ne se voit quasiment plus. »  
Avec un sourire, Feliciano se débarrassa de ses habits et revint dans les draps.  
« Je vois que tu es content que je reste. »


	9. Spamano

« Rends-moi mon bonnet, bastardo ! »  
Romano se mit à courir après son petit ami et à vociférer tout un tas d’insulte. Putain ! On se les caillait grave en décembre ! Oui. En Italie, il fait plus froid en hiver qu’en été… comme partout en Europe, bordel !  
« Je me les gèle, idiota ! »  
Antonio continua de rire à son insu et à lui échapper.  
Ils débarquèrent dans leur maison après une demi-heure de course poursuite effrénée.  
Et là, bastardo le plaqua contre un mur pour l’embrasser jusqu’à plus soif. Essoufflé, Lovino répondait à ses baisers avec urgence. Courir après de si jolis fesses amenait toujours à réfléchir sur le sens de ses représailles.  
Allez savoir comment bastardo arrivait à les déshabiller en moins d’une minute.  
Enfin, bref, enveloppé de la chaleur sexuelle d’Antonio, Lovino s’en foutait autant que ce qui était arrivé à son bonnet à ce moment-là.  
Peu de temps après, il poussait des exclamations d’une autre sorte que tout à l’heure.  
Antonio l’avait retourné contre le mur, l’avait pris par derrière et s’était mis à se déhancher en lui avec la passion qui le caractérisait tant.  
Le lendemain, il aurait sûrement des traces de doigts sur ses hanches.


	10. FruK

« A ton tour, Sweetie ! », roucoula Devil.  
Francis lui lança un regard noir. Allait-il relancer ou se défiler ?  
Il fallait dire que Francis ne portait plus grand-chose dans ce strip poker. Angel également.  
Si Devil pouvait combiner sa passion du jeu et ses désirs d’incube, il n’hésitait pas.  
Devil tripota l’as de pique sur le bord de sa main. Il en avait quatre d’as. Donc, Francis avait de grande chance de finir tout nu.  
Le vainqueur avait le droit de faire tout ce qu’il voulait aux vaincus.  
Devil en était déjà tout excité.  
« Je me couche, râla Francis.  
\- J’ai gagné ! »  
Devil déployait déjà ses ailes noires et ses pouvoirs d’incube. Il sauta presque de sa chaise pour se coller contre Francis. Ses capacités magiques avaient déjà érigé le sexe de son compagnon. Devil se jeta avidement sur sa bouche, tandis qu’Angel essayait discrètement de s’évader de la pièce.  
« Hey ! Dearie, je ne t’oublie pas, tu sais ! Tu peux te joindre à nous. »  
Angel hésita quelques secondes. Son état d’ange l’amenait toujours à peser le pour et le contre d’une partie de jambes en l’air.  
Devil sourit de manière victorieuse quand son ange atterrit dans ses bras.


	11. RusAme

Ivan alluma délicatement les chandelles une à une.  
Depuis qu’il était apparu dans la salle à manger, Alfred n’arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour.  
Il y avait cette tension électrique habituelle qui venait s’installer entre eux.  
Avant qu’Ivan ne connaisse les particularités magiques d’Alfred, il avait toujours trouvé le climat entre eux assez déstabilisant. A présent, il n’avait pas peur de déclencher les foudres de son chéri. Alfred savait se contenir suffisamment pour déporter sa colère ailleurs que sur sa personne.  
Seulement, là, il s’agissait d’une autre sorte de tension. Elle était plus sexuelle.  
Ils ne s’étaient vu que quelques heures avant de réveillonner. Et Ivan n’avait cédé à aucune des avances américaines pour se concentrer sur le repas à préparer.  
Il serait peut-être bon de lui donner ce qu’il recherche avant de passer au plat de résistance.  
Avec un sourire communicatif, Ivan le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin sage. Sans aucune surprise, Alfred chercha à l’embrasser et à le débarrasser de son manteau.


	12. PruCan

Matthew n’aurait jamais cru que Sibrand pouvait se casser la figure. Un démon habitué au froid glacial de l’hiver ne tombait pas sur le verglas. Eh bien, si !  
Geist s’était bien moqué de lui. L’ange timide n’était pas en reste quand il s’agissait d’embêter son côté démoniaque. Loin de là. Il avait son petit caractère.  
Enfin, Sibrand n’était pas vraiment mécontent de sa mésaventure.  
Matthew était aux petits soins avec lui, lui apportant bière et autres remontants dans son canapé.  
Par contre, Sibrand déchanta quand Geist accapara Matthew dans la chambre à coucher. Geist aimait bien avoir Matthew rien que pour lui. Et les câlins sages de l’ange prussien devenaient bien vite plus coquins.  
En entendant leurs gémissements enthousiastes, Sibrand se leva enfin de son canapé.  
Bizarrement, il n’avait plus aussi mal au dos que tout à l’heure pour se joindre à eux.


	13. Spamano

Bastardo avait cru faire de la gastronomie en conjuguant la tomate à toutes les sauces.  
Bien que Lovino apprécie ce genre de mets, il ne s’agissait pas d’un repas de fête. Du coup, il avait viré Antonio de la cuisine et avait entrepris de leur concocter un véritable festin.  
En tant que démon des logis, Lovino pouvait se révéler tout à fait capable de contenter sa douce moitié. Il fallait juste qu’il soit d’excellente humeur… et qu’il se sente aimé, mais ça, il avait du mal à l’admettre.  
Après plusieurs heures passées en cuisine, il ne désirait qu’une chose : prendre un peu de repos.  
Son vœu fut exaucé par son idiota.  
Antonio lui avait préparé un bain bien chaud. Avec pétales de rose et bougies parfumées. Antonio partait souvent dans des délires romantiques que Lovino appréciait bien plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre.  
Seulement, une fois rentré dans son bain, force fut de constater que bastardo souhaitait se joindre à lui.  
On ne la faisait pas à Lovino. Il connaissait son amant et sa fougue passionnelle.  
A la fin de leur étreinte, Antonio avait intérêt à éponger la salle de bain.


	14. UK

Angel faisait des économies toute l’année pour couvrir de cadeaux ses enfants adorés.  
De son côté, Devil cassait de temps en temps la tirelire pour se payer un coup à boire, histoire de rééquilibrer ses instincts paternels. Non ! On n’offrait pas le must du must à ses gosses devenus grands. On arrêtait de les gâter outre-mesure.  
Seulement, cette fois-ci, Devil avait mal calculé son coup. Il était sorti faire la fête quelques semaines avant Noël et avait dépensé plus que d’habitude.  
Angel avait compris que l’argent disparaissait de temps à autre entre les mains du démon.  
Ils ne se battaient pas souvent, mais, quand ça arrivait, Devil utilisait ses pouvoirs d’incube pour détourner la colère de son ange.  
Devil l’embrassait d’abord, passait ses mains traitresses sur les courbes de son corps et le basculait sur le sol.  
Ensuite, il déposait des baisers partout sur son corps. Absolument partout.  
A ce moment-là, Angel commençait à oublier de lui en vouloir.


	15. FruK

« Un petit cognac ?, proposa Bacchus.  
\- Je t’accompagne », se dévoua Devil.  
Leurs anges posèrent sur eux des regards suspicieux. Il fallait dire qu’ils s’étaient éclipsés plusieurs fois à la cave durant le repas.  
« D’accord, si vous ne mettez pas trois quart d’heure à remonter, soupira de dépit Angel.  
\- Pire que des gosses », rajouta Faé en voyant leur enthousiasme à quitter la table.  
Bacchus l’entraîna par la main le long des marches qui descendait à la cave. Devil se remémorait avec joie leurs différentes étreintes précipitées lors de cette soirée inoubliable de Noël. Bacchus ne s’y connaissait pas seulement en vin. Sa lignée démoniaque adorait les orgies de toute sorte.  
Bacchus le plaqua contre le mur de la cave et l’embrassa avec avidité. Sa langue s’enroula autour de la sienne délicieusement. Leurs mains effleurèrent leurs corps sensuellement. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’utiliser leurs pouvoirs d’incube pour se désirer, ce qui était très agréable.  
Ils laissèrent leur excitation s’installer lentement.  
A bout d’impatience, Bacchus l’incita à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches.  
Peu de temps après, Bacchus se déhanchait en lui passionnément.


	16. PruCan

Matthew regardait tranquillement un film avec Gilbert.  
Son petit ami s’était finalement rassemblé en un seul être. Matthew aimait bien le démon et l’ange prussien. Quelque part, ils représentaient deux parties différentes de son amoureux. Gilbert pouvait être grande gueule et séducteur comme Sibrand et avoir des excès de timidité dans ces moments de doute comme Geist.  
D’ailleurs, Gilbert hésitait à les tirer de l’ambiance du film pour quelque chose de plus sexuel. Matthew le sentait à ses caresses timides sur son épaule. Gilbert n’avait pas envie de lui gâcher son plaisir de spectateur. Et en même temps, il avait des envies de plus en plus pressantes à force de le regarder.  
Matthew se colla plus contre lui et décida qu’il avait bien envie de son amant.  
Sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse.


	17. FruK

Faé profitait de son bain plein de mousse, loin des frasques de ses démons favoris.  
Les deux incubes n’osaient jamais la déranger quand elle était seule dans l’eau. Ils craignaient qu’elle soit dans sa période Mélusine sans cœur. Seul Angel trouvait parfois le culot de la rejoindre pour s’amuser avec elle dans les bulles.  
Mignon le petit ange anglais. Et de mauvaise foi. Et pas aussi prude qu’on pourrait le croire.  
Un bruit d’éclaboussure la tira de ses pensées. Angel venait de la rejoindre. Il lui envoyait déjà des bouts de mousse dans sa direction. Faé se dirigea avec lui, avec la ferme intention de profiter de leur tête à tête loin des démons.  
Les démons s’imaginaient qu’ils ne se passaient rien entre eux pendant leurs absences soi-disant furtives.  
Mais non. Angel se révélait être un amant enthousiaste, extrêmement câline et sensuel sans Devil.  
Après quelques échanges de bulle très sages, ils se laissèrent aller à des caresses légères sous l’eau. Angel l’embrassa et la prit dans ses bras chaleureux. Leurs mains s’aventurèrent sur leurs sexes pour de doux attouchements.  
Quelques gémissements plus tard, Faé se déhanchait sur Angel.


	18. RusAme

Ivan avait préféré faire appel à un traiteur renommé plutôt que de subir les lubies de son petit ami en matière de gastronomie.  
Dire que le fils de France avait autant de goût culinaire que son père Angleterre. Voire pire. C’était quoi ces gâteaux multicolores, genre chevelure de licorne, en magasin ? Un vrai gamin dans l’âme.  
Alfred ne disait quand même pas non à un très bon dîner.  
Ils avaient fêté Thanks Giving avec sa famille et leurs amis cette année. Ainsi, Ivan avait pu négocier que leur Noël se fasse entre eux.  
« Des huîtres, du champagne, du chocolat. Je finirai par croire que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit, ce soir, susurra Alfred.  
\- Il y a toujours des aphrodisiaques dans les menus de Noël, se justifia Ivan. Mais je ne serai pas contre un câlin passionnel. »  
Alfred lui sourit. Il n’arrêta pas de le taquiner tout au long du repas. Son pied alla même jusqu’à remonter le long de sa jambe.


	19. FruK

Attiré par des bruits de voix, Francis jeta un coup d’œil dans le salon et se pétrifia.  
Devil et Angel jouaient avec les jumeaux avec un ballon.  
Les enfants avaient l’habitude de voir les deux entités à moitié à poil, mais ne les approchaient que rarement. Alfred et Matthew ne maitrisaient pas encore leur pouvoir et pourraient sans le voir attaquer leur daddy.  
« Devil, Angel, on pourrait se parler ?  
\- Tu ne vois pas qu’on s’amuse avec les petits ?, râla Devil.  
\- J’en ai pris note. Seulement, j’ai deux-trois choses à dire loin d’oreilles innocentes. »  
Devil, enthousiaste, se leva le premier. Il se faisait déjà des idées, alors qu’il allait se faire réprimander. Plus réaliste, Angel traîna le pas.  
« Avez-vous oublié qu’ils sont ange et démon, eux aussi ?, les gronda Francis dans la cuisine.  
\- Ils sont trop jeunes pour nous faire du mal, affirma Devil.  
\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr, Devil, le contredit Angel. Ils ont des pouvoirs assez impressionnants.  
\- On arrête de s’amuser avec les petits.  
\- De toute façon, je préfère m’amuser avec les grands », dit immédiatement Devil.  
Francis et Angel soupirèrent de concert.  
« Tu ne penses vraiment qu’à ça, toute la journée. »


	20. PruCan

Matthew avait invité Sibrand et Geist dans un château de glace. Les deux entités adoraient le froid, le propageant à l’occasion grâce à leurs pouvoirs.  
Grâce à ses passe-droits de nation, Matthew avait pu réserver le château rien que pour eux. Chaque salle avait été sculptée comme une place à vivre et donnait encore plus de cachet à l’ensemble. Sibrand et Geist s’en donnait donc à cœur joie de pouvoir s’y déplacer librement. Ils ne se quittaient pas tellement, de peur de rencontrer une entité hostile, et se pourchassaient dans les nombreux couloirs.  
Matthew aimait bien retrouver le côté enfantin de Gilbert dans ses entités.  
Il vint tout de même un moment où les entités se collèrent à lui et lui proposèrent de profiter de l’absence d’autres visiteurs dans ce lieu enchanteur.  
Matthew avait emmené des couvertures au cas où Sibrand et Geist soient d’humeur coquine.  
Il les étala sur un canapé de glace et les emmena avec eux sur ce support improvisé.  
Après leur étreinte, un creux s’était incrusté dans le canapé de glace.


	21. RusAme

Alfred et Ivan avait veillé jusqu’à minuit pour se souhaiter la bonne année au plus tôt.  
Il ne leur avait pas été difficile de ne pas fermer l’œil.  
Dès la fin du repas, Alfred s’était montré entreprenant pour le plus grand plaisir d’Ivan. Le Russe ne se voyait pas attendre sagement le début de la nouvelle année. Et si jamais, autant commencer les 365 jours suivants par de bonnes résolutions : se donner du plaisir tous les deux.  
Alfred lui présenta donc ses vœux, à califourchon sur lui, en train de se déhancher sur lui.  
Ivan adorait le voir ainsi avec les joues rosies et les yeux dilatés de plaisir.  
Il avait la meilleure des visions pour entamer l’année 2018.


	22. Spamano

« J’aurais ta peau, bastardo ! »  
Lovino s’était retrouvé prisonnier d’une armée de guirlandes vraiment pas commodes. En râlant et en insultant la terre entière, Lovino essayait de se sortir de ce piège posé par son chéri au beau milieu du salon.  
Il pensa s’en sortir en déployant ses ailes, mais ce ne fit qu’empirer la situation.  
« Idiota ! Viens m’aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule !  
\- J’arrive, mi corazon ! »  
Au lieu de rester au dehors de la mêlée et de le sortir de là, Antonio vint rouler-bouler avec lui dans le tas de guirlande.  
« Idiota !  
\- Présent ! »  
Antonio se mit à le caresser au lieu de lui enlever les guirlandes. Il réussissait plus à le chatouiller qu’à l’exciter. En même temps, cet idiota choisissait bien son moment.  
« Ce n’est pas le moment, idiota !  
\- Elles sont toutes douces, ces guirlandes !  
\- On va finir par s’étouffer avec ! »  
En râlant, Antonio le délivra enfin de ce piège monstrueux, mais n’oublia pas son idée de départ. Il l’embrassa dès que la dernière guirlande fut vaincue et l’emmena vers leur chambre.


	23. PruCan

Matthew poussa un cri muet devant les décorations de Gilbert.  
C’était un simulacre de Noël.  
Pour la première fois, il était invité chez son petit ami pour les fêtes. On ne décorait pas sa maison avec des guitares avec des petits bonnets, des posters de bière de Noël ou des branches de sapin de partout sans aucun goût.  
Il fallait revoir tout ça. Immédiatement.  
Matthew passa au magasin le plus proche pour acheter un sapin et tout un tas de décoration.  
Quand Gilbert revint le soir de sa réunion, il trouva sa maison complètement changé par son petit ange de petit ami.  
La décoration de Noël n’était pas son fort, contrairement à Matthew. Le Canadien savait mettre une ambiance féérique en très peu de temps. De plus, il adorait le blanc et tout ce qui rappelait la neige, donnant à la maison un petit air d’hiver bien agréable.  
« Tu ne m’en veux pas ?  
\- Tu es tellement plus awesome que moi dans ce domaine. »  
Gilbert le prit dans ses bras, reconnaissant pour toutes les heures qu’il avait passé à décorer son chez lui. Tout ceci dériva bien vite en quelque chose de moins sage. Ils se retrouvaient après plusieurs semaines sans se voir.


End file.
